New Beginnings 4 Maddison
by WoodyShort28
Summary: 7th HeavenEverwood Crossover The Camden family adjust to yet another 'adoptee' in the family life. How will they cope? Will Madison finally find what she is looking for....love and family?
1. Leaving Everwood Behind

Author's Note: Hi! Since the Camdens seem to always 'adopt' people into their family...Robbie, Cecilia, andnow Martin. Well, it got me thinkingof an idea for a 7th Heaven/Everwood crossover. I hope you all enjoy! Please send in those Reviews...let me know what you think. :-)

**Leaving Everwood Behind**

"_Ephram is to never know." _

In disbelief, she shook her head. She hadn't believed what she had heard. Ephram's father, Dr. Andy Brown had asked her to keep her pregnancy a secret. A secret from the father of her of her baby, no, of their baby.

Shaking her head, she had firmly stated, "No, Ephram has the right to know."

Just as firmly and boldly, Dr Brown had insisted, "I'm telling you, Ephram is to never know. As I stated before, I will help you in way I can, whether you decide to go ahead and have this baby or not. But again, I'm telling you, Ephram is to NEVER know."

"What am I supposed to do?" She had asked, as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. "Ephram will know."

Dr. Brown, had walked around to his desk, opened a top drawer and pulled out a business card. "I have a friend, Dr. Hank Hastings who can help you." He had replied as he handed her the card...

Madison glanced out the Greyhound bus window, as she rehashed over and over in her mind the last conversation she had had with Dr. Brown. Reaching into the front pocket of the duffle bag, which sat in the seat next to her, she slowly pulled out a business-sized envelope. "Madison" was printed on the front. Madison slowly opened the letter that by now she had read numerous times.

Dear Madison,  
Enclosed you will find the Greyhound Bus Ticket for Glenn Oak, California. Also, here is some cash to tide you over for the next couple of weeks. As I promised you, I will take of needs you and your baby may have. When you get to Glenn Oak, Dr. Hank Hastings will meet you at the station. He has made arrangements for you to stay with his brother-in-law, Eric Camden and his family, for as long as you need. I will keep touch, to make sure that you are well.  
I know that you do not agree with my decision to not tell Ephram of your child. Sometimes, I wonder I am making a mistake in not being truthful to my son, but for now, as I stated before, Ephram is to never know about his child.

Sincerely,  
Dr. Andy Brown

As she re-read the letter, Madison couldn't believe she was on her way to California...to some town called Glenn Oak.


	2. The First Step Into A New Life

**The First Step Into A New Life**

Slowly stretching her stiff, aching muscles, Madison watched as the soft glow of the setting sun fell upon the scenery outside her bus window. As she watched the scenery's colors change with the setting sun, she noticed a green highway sign, which read: Glenn Oak- 10miles. Slowly, Madison breathed evenly, trying hard to calm the sudden rush of anxiety. Her hands shook slightly as she fumbled with placing a book, she had tried to read, into her duffle bag and zip the bag closed. Madison glanced over her little seating area to make sure she wasn't leaving something behind.

"_No, I've got everything_," she thought. "_Well, not everything," _her rambling thoughts continued, as Madison absent-mindly watched the scenery whiz by outside her window. She gently, placed her hand on her stomach. _"We have everything, except your father. I wonder how he is? Maybe Dr. Brown, your grandpa, is right. Maybe its best that Ephram doesn't know; but shouldn't he at least know about you? Shouldn't it be our decision as to what will happen with you? Oh, sweet baby, its not your fault that your daddy's not here or that I may have to give you up_."

Madison's heart ached at the thought of the idea of giving up her child. Oh how she didn't want to, but she just couldn't think of how she would be able to keep the child a secret from Ephram forever. She felt so confused and alone. So lost in her thoughts, Madison, hadn't realized that the bus had pulled into the bus terminal, until she felt a slight tap on her shoulder, "Miss, this is the end of the line. Are you getting off?"

Slightly startled, Madison turned to see a young man, with a concerned look upon his face. "Um, yes, I...umm, guess I was lost in my own little world." She stuttered, fumbling to grab her belongings.

"Would you like help with your stuff?" the man asked. As Madison, looked up, she noticed his features and how young he seemed. "Probably just out of high school" she mused.

Shaking her head slightly, she replied, "No, I got it. Thanks though," as she slung the duffle bag over shoulder.

"Ok. Well, hope you enjoy your stay," he stated. Then turned and was soon lost among the many people trying to get off the bus. She silently followed. As she stepped off the bus, Madison thought, "Well, this is it...this is where our new life will start."

Glancing around the busy terminal, "good grief, for a small town this place is sure busy" Madison muttered. Noticing a tall man dressed a in a white lab overcoat, walking in her directing and waving, she thought, "_Well, that must be Dr. Hastings_." She tightened her grip upon the shoulder strap of her bag as she walked towards him.

"Madison Kellner?" the gentleman asked as Madison neared to where he was now standing.

"Yes, that me," she stated with a nervous smile. Dr. Hastings stuck out his hand, "Welcome, I'm Dr. Hastings."

Madison shook his hand politely, as he continued, "Well, shall we get your belongings?" She shook her head, as she simply stated, "no, this is it." Noticing the slight surprise look upon his face, she explained, "Dr. Brown said that he would ship anything I needed, once I got somewhat situated."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. May I carry your bag and shall we head on out?" Dr. Hastings asked, smiling warmly.

"_He seems nice enough_," Madison, thought, as she replied, "No thank you, I've got it and yes, I'm ready."

Turning, Dr. Hastings started heading out of the busy terminal. Madison followed.

"Hey, Uncle Hank," a voice called out.

Stopping shortly, Dr. Hastings turned toward the direction of the voice. Madison nearly collided into to him as she followed his gaze.

"Simon! You home for the summer?"

"Yep," Simon replied as he neared to where his uncle was standing. "So, what are you doing here? Did Mom or Dad send you to pick me up or something?"

"No, I'm not here to pick you up but umm Madison here." Hank replied, as he motioned to the young lady standing next to him.

Simon followed his uncle's hand motion, "Well, nice to see you again" he stated, smiling.

Madison couldn't believe it, it was the same young lad who had offered to help her on the bus.

"You two know each other?" Hank asked, slightly puzzled.

"No Uncle Hank, we just had a brief encounter on the bus." Turning toward, to the young lady, "Well, so are you visiting Uncle Hank and Aunt Julie?"

"No, Simon...umm, I'm taking her to your parents." Hank answered. "She'll be staying there for awhile."

"Oh?" he replied, slightly puzzled. No one in his family had mentioned that they were going to have visitors. "hmm, wonder what that's all about?" Simon wondered.

"Well, Simon do you have all your stuff? I can give you a lift, since we're all heading in the same direction."

"Yeah that would be great. umm, I still have to get my guitar though. It's still in the bus storage compartment. Listen, why don't you two head on out to the car and I meet up you in just a moment?"

Madison was slightly intrigued, _"hmm, he plays guitar. Wonder if he plays for a band or what kind of music he plays?_" she wondered.

Nodding in agreement, "ok, see you in a few." Hank replied. "Oh, Simon, we traded the car for a blue mini van, since we have Erica and..." smiling, "your Aunt Julie is expecting again. Although, don't tell your aunt that I spilled the beans...she'd have my head, if she knew. She hasn't even told your dad or the Colonel yet."

Grinning broadly, Simon enthused, "Wow, that's great Uncle Hank! With a twinkle in his eyes and a smirk upon his face he stated, "No problem, Uncle Hank, you know I can keep a secret.. Mum's the word. Ok, blue mini van, right?"

Uncle Hank nodded. Simon simply stated, Ok, got it...see you in a few."


	3. As The Years Go By

A/N: Sorry, it took awhile for this update, but hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 4 should come out soon, in the next couple of days...please, continue to read and review...Also, feel free to check out my other 7th Heaven fic..."Mending Broken Hearts".If you're interested, I just started a Touched By An Angel fic..."Friends Forever"... Well, enjoy... :)

**And The Years Go By...**

As Simon maneuvered his way through the crowded terminal, his thoughts wandered, "_Wonder why Uncle Hank would be picking up...What was her name, again?...Marie...No..ummm...Mandie...No, that's not it...What is it?...Maddison! That's it...Guess Dad must have been busy...Mom too...but wouldn't they have sent Lucy or even Kevin to pick her up?...Just doesn't make sense...And why didn't anyone mention anything..._"

Once Simon was in reach of the loading/unloading dock, he scanned the two or three luggage carts, looking for his black guitar case. There it was, stuck in between two large, camoflauge duffel bags. "Great, now just grab and go," Simon thought as he turned. As he did so, he nearly collided into a young child, who was holding onto what he assumed was her mother's hand. To avoid from being hit, the little girl, jumped back, as Simon set the guitar case down.

"I'm sorry about that." he appoligized as he glanced down to child and then back up to her mother. Extending his hand, "Hi, I'm Simon...Simon Camden," he stated. As they shook hands, he took in her features, just a tad shorter than himself, medium build, chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful, long wavy hair to match.

"Renee Nicholson." she stated. Motioning to the child, who stood nearby, "This is Jenny...and no problem, no damage done." she reasured Simon. Then came that awkward silence, where both stood there, not really wanting to leave, but not having anything else to say or do. So, regretfully, Simon, sighed, "Well, it was nice meeting you both." Picking up his guitar, he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Renee called out. "what did you say your name was?" she asked.

Simon, turned back around, "Simon Camden" he replied. Noticing, the puzzled look cross her face, he asked, "Why?"

Ignoring his question, she asked one her own, "Are you by chance related to a Matt Camden?"

"Yes, he's my older brother." Simon replied. Racking his brain, he wondered how she knew Matt. Racking his brain, he tried to place the name and face among the many gals, Matt had dated over the years, but shook his head. Appoligetically, he inquired, "Should I know you?"

"Well, you were younger, it's been about eight or nine years now. Matt helped me deliver my baby." She paused, " my baby girl...Jenny."

Slowly, he remembered, "Oh my,...I remember now. You had her same day, we had Grandma Jenny's funeral...Wow, it _has _been awhile." Glancing down to the young child, "So, you're Jenny?" Jenny shyly nodded. Then, speaking to Renee, Simon asked, "So, what brings you to Glenn Oak?"

Glancing at the surroundings near her, "It's time to move back home. Hopefully, for good." Renee smiled, as she continued. "I want Jenny to grow up where I did, in a small, caring community."

"That's great." Glancing down at his watch, Simon, exclaimed, "Oh my gosh...my uncle is waiting out in the parking lot for me." Grinning, he teased, "He's going to think I got lost. I've to go, but why don't you come over for dinner...the family would love to see you and Jenny." Grabbing his guitar case, Simon asked, "So, we will we you?"

"Sure, if you're sure it be an imposition." Renee agreed.

Briskly walking away and a quick wave, Simon hollered over his shoulder, "no, no, the more the merrier!"


	4. Meeting The Camdens

**Meeting the Camdens**

"Now don't forget your promise, Simon or I'll be sent to the doghouse," Hank warned, as he pushed the back gate to his brother-in-laws yard.

"Don't worry Uncle Hank...but then again, Happy might like some company tonight," Simon teased, with a slight mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about it!" exclaimed Hank.

As his uncle whipped his head back around, Simon burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, just kidding, Uncle Hank. Besides, Happy is an indoor dog, remember?" He patted his uncle's shoulder, still grinning from ear to ear.

Maddison couldn't help but smile, as she watched the two interact. It had been like that for most of the ride to the house. The two throwing one-liners and funny antidotes about people and places she didn't know anything about. She had enjoyed watching them banter back and forth. As they all walked into the yard, her gaze traveled pass the two men, in front of her. She noticed a petite blonde haired young lady sitting on a bench just outside the back door of the large white framed house.

Turning away from Hank, Simon quickly noticed her also. "Cecilia!" he cried, with a twinkle in his eye and smile quickly spreading across his face. Dropping his duffel bag, he brisky walked over to her. Cecilia rose and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing her head upon his chest, she sighed, "Mmmm, I'm glad you're home. I've missed you." Pulling her in closer, Simon replied, "Me too," as her kissed the top of her head.

Clearing his throat, Hank interrupted. Simon turned. With a sheepish grin, he apologized, "Oh, sorry Uncle Hank" Wrapping one arm around Cecilia's waist, he continued, "Cecilia, this is my uncle, Hank Hastings. He's married to Aunt Julie, my Dad's sister." Motioning to Maddison, he stated, "This is Maddison, we've just met. She'll be staying with my family, for awhile, I guess."

Unbeknown to the group, Martin peeked from behind the kitchen's curtained window. As he watched, from a distance, the interaction between Cecilia and Simon, his heart ached. It hurt for him to think of Cecilia and Simon together. He wanted to be the one she wrapped her arms around and flashed that flirtatious smile to, but that wasn't going to happen, at least not today.

Feeling a small hand, tap him on the back, Martin turned as Sam asked, "Martin, when, we going to eat? We're hungry." David, his twin brother stood nearby, "Yeah, we're hungry," he mimicked.

Focusing his attention on the two light haired boys, Martin placed his hand upon Sam's head. "Well, I was thinking of having a sandwich. Would you guys like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Both boys nodded their heads in unison. Ruffling Sam's hair slightly, Martin, said, "Well, Sam you get bread. David, you get the jelly and I'll find the peanut butter and some plates. Ok?" The young boys clamored to the refrigerator to find their items. Martin walked over to one of the cabinets; located the peanut butter and grabbed three plates.

Coming down the side stairs into the kitchen, Ruthie saw the boys, "What are you guys doing?"

As Sam and David placed their items, the loaf of white bread and squeezable grape jelly on the kitchen island, Martin answered, "We're making a snack, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Want one?"

She was about to reply, when the kitchen door burst open. Simon, Cecilia, Uncle Hank and Maddison filed into the kitchen. Seeing their older brother, Sam and David clamored down from the bar stools and attacked Simon with hugs. "Simon, you're home!" they shouted.

Squatting to his younger brothers' height, Simon exclaimed, "Whoa! I'm glad to see you guys too!" He wrapped one arm around each of them as he gave a big brotherly hug.

Having heard the commotion from the other room, Annie walked into the kitchen, "What's going on in here?"

"Hello, Annie," Hank greeted. "Look, who I ran into when I picked up Maddison." As his uncle spoke, Simon rose to his feet. "Hi, Mom. I'm home."

"Simon!" Annie exclaimed exuberantly. Running around the kitchen island, she grabbed her son in a great big hug. "Ooooh, I'm so happy, you're home!" Looking over, Simon's shoulder, Annie then noticed, Maddison, slightly hidden behind Hank. Letting go of her son, Annie gasped, "Oh my goodness, I don't know where my brain's been. I kept thinking you and Hank were coming tomorrow!" Now, feeling totally embarrassed, she apologized, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. Let's start over." Stretching out a hand, Annie smiled warmly, as she introduced herself, "Hi, Maddison. I'm Annie Camden." Stepping out from Hank's shadow, Maddison nodded and nervously smiled.

Looking over the young lady, who stood before her, Annie observed Maddison's features: medium height, just beyond shoulder-length blonde hair, fidgety hands that kept clasping and unclasping around the shoulder strap of her blood red and black duffle bag. Her outfit seemed to match the bag or was it supposed to be the other way around. Nonetheless, Maddison stood there in the Camden home wearing tight black leather pants, black spaghetti strap silk top, layered with a dark red, long sleeved netted top. Quite frankly, Annie didn't like Maddison's choice of clothing, but she would have to address that later. Right now, there more pressing matters, like, where she going to put her new guest. Her head scrambled to think of the best solution.

"Ok, let's see here, ummm," turning to face in a direction where she could see the entire group easily, Annie, began giving directions, "Cecilia, since you're parents are on that business trip, in Europe, you'll share the attic room with Ruthie." Pointing to both, Martin and Simon, Annie stated, "you two will be in Mary and Lucy's old room."

When Cecilia heard Annie state that Simon and Martin would be sharing a room together, she cringed. Glancing over to the two of them, she saw that they weren't too pleased with the arrangement, either. Focusing on Martin, she stepped closer to Simon, as she wrapped a arm around his waist. She tightened her grip around him as her eyes locked in on Martin's face. Her body language and facial expression screamed, "_Don't you dare mess this up. I've made my choice, Martin Brewer. It's not you_."

Turning, and attempting to give her warmest smile, Annie finished by saying, "Finally, Maddison, you'll move into Simon's old room." Ruthie, who stood closest to Maddison, offered, "I'll show you to your room, if you'd like." Maddison nodded, as she followed her up, the kitchen steps. About halfway up the stairs Ruthie looked over her shoulder to Maddison, "By the way, I'm Ruthie. I know it looks crazy around here and all, but it's actually quieter today. You should see what it's like when we have the whole gang here, then it's really crazy...but a good kind of crazy, you know?"

Surprised, Maddison asked, "You mean, there's more of you?" "Well, yeah, you haven't met my dad yet. Then there's my sister, Lucy, and her husband, Kevin; but they live in the garage apartment...so, I guess it must feel overwhelming, but you'll used to it." By now, Ruthie and Maddison stood just outside of Simon's room.

Feeling intrigued and nervous about the new large family, Dr. Brown had placed her with, Maddison inquired, " Does your family always take in other people they don't know ?" Leaning against Simon's doorframe, Ruthie chuckled, "I guess so, but it's always been like that...I guess it comes with the territory. I mean, my Dad's a minister."

"Hey, Ruthie, can I just take the rest of my stuff up to the room?" Ruthie turned, to see Cecilia standing the bottom of the attic stairs, surrounded by a couple of duffle bags, one suitcase, and even some extra pillows. "What are planning on doing, moving in...for good?" Ruthie teased. "Sure, go ahead, the bed closest to the closet is yours. I'll help you carry your stuff in just a moment."

Hoisting, a purple and black duffle bag onto one shoulder and putting two pillows under the other arm, Cecilia, showed her appreciation, "Thanks, see ya in a few." She then disappeared up the stairs to unpack her belongings.

Turning her attention back to Maddison, Ruthie motioned to Simon's room, "Well, this is your room." Then pointing accross the hallway, "and that's the bathroom. If you need anything, just holler...ok?" Maddison, nodded, "Thanks, I will." She stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. Setting her bag down by the bed, Maddison sat down on the floor. As she sat with her back against the side of bed, Maddison leaned her head back. Quietly resting her hand on her stomach, Maddison sighed. _"Well, baby, this is our new home, now."_


End file.
